


Glances

by Lucifer_Jadezexus373



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_Jadezexus373/pseuds/Lucifer_Jadezexus373
Summary: Just a few words I wanted to get down about Clint and Natasha and how perfect they are.





	Glances

It was the little glances that she felt the most. Not the jokingly suggestive looks that he turned to her when he had too much to drink or the deep weighted stare he held her in place with when they sparred. It was the looks no one noticed, when he caught her eyes with unspoken words and unspeakable emotion. The times that he noticed a trigger no one else knew existed and his eyes ticked towards her in an unnoticed reassurance. The times he grounded her with eye contact when she felt she was unlovable, when she felt like she was undeserving of human connection as a whole. He somehow managed to reassure her that she was worthy and alive and good.   
For Natasha, it was the way he looked right through her accidentally, like it was the most natural thing in the world. The way his eyes revealed nothing but love, even in the face of the worst things she had ever done. How he saw her flaws and loved her in spite of them, not despite them. How he taught her to love by loving her, not forcing her to earn his love. It was the look he gave her first thing in the morning, like she was the most perfect thing in the world, not because she was unbroken but because she had managed to put herself back together. 

It was different for Clint, but he still fell in love through the glances and looks she threw his way. Effortlessly, like breathing, she looked at him like fresh air or clean water. It was never the provocative looks she had been taught before she even hit puberty or the looks that were so loaded they could move mountains. It hit him when she looked at him with all of her barriers down, a look so free she didn’t let anyone else see it but him. It was all the times she caught his eye to silently share an inside joke he had taught her when she was learning how to live for the first time. The thankful glance paired with a crooked smirk that told him he was the only one who could read her mind, the only one she let in.   
For Clint it was the looks of pure joy that brought him back to a time she barely knew how to smile. It was the pleading looks she gave him when she wanted desperately to do the right thing, when he realized how far she had come and how full of goodness she was. The fleeting way her eyes met his while she confidently talked to their friends and he knew he appreciated the light behind her irises because he knew what they looked like dull and emotionless. Clint loved her for how she healed, for how she held his eyes over a cup of coffee and a plate of eggs, he loved her in the glances and the moments in between and the gorgeous green that he wanted to lose himself in slowly and indefinitely.


End file.
